1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a tricycle transporter having two or more fluid suspension axle assemblies in order to carry very heavy loads. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tricycle transporter having two arrangements of axle assemblies that have both dependent and independent suspension, and is capable of self-loading in order to carry very heavy loads without damaging the transport surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial facilities, including factories, power plants and shipyards, often require that very large, heavy and often delicate objects be moved both within buildings of the industrial facility and between buildings.
One method in which very heavy objects can be moved within an industrial facility is through the use of cranes. One example of a crane used in an industrial facility is a gantry crane which includes a hoist in a trolley running horizontally along gantry rails. The gantry crane has the disadvantages of a large size, especially height, and a lack of maneuverability. Another example of a crane used in an industrial facility is an overhead crane system including beams mounted on the side walls of a building. In the overhead crane system, the hoist is on a trolley which moves along the beams. A disadvantage of the overhead crane is that objects cannot be transported from one bay to another or outside of the building beyond which the overhead crane's track system extends.
Another method of moving objects within an industrial facility is through the use very heavy capacity fork lifts and heavy capacity trailers, both of which require extended operating space and place heavy point-loading on the operating surfaces.
Heavy capacity fork lifts typically have solid, or limited mechanically equalizing suspension relying on compression of the tires for compliance to uneven operating surfaces. Very heavy capacity solid tire trailers are limited to mechanical equalizing suspension, therefore providing limited compliance and maneuverability on irregular floors and congested spaces. The latter have sharply diminishing capabilities for loads above 40 tons.
For the transport of very heavy loads within an industrial facility—, where loads are generally in excess of 80 tons, In Plant—Self-Propelled Modular Transporters (IP-SPMT) may be utilized. An IP-SPMT refers to a low-profile deck, multi-axle, self-propelled transporter, with independent-fluid suspension axle assemblies that are typically used to carry loads heavier than 40 tons and ranging into hundreds of tons. An IP-SPMT is typically internal combustion engine-electric powered and has four to twelve or more on-center rotation axle assemblies. The on-center rotation axles can be independently steered by varying each wheel motor speed and direction.
Another method of moving heavy objects within an industrial facility are air bearings which have the capability of self-loading and omni-directional movement, including their inherent ability to lift for independent equalized load sharing across any number of support points; however, that technology is sharply restricted by the surface texture, smoothness, and uninterrupted surfaces of the floors, along with requiring relatively level operating conditions.
The inventor of the present application has previously proposed an IP-SPMT in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,842 capable of carrying very heavy loads of over 40 tons to address some of the shortcomings of the prior art. In the material-handling equipment of U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,842, a multi-wheeled transport vehicle capable of carrying very heavy loads while crossing uneven terrain without torquing the load was disclosed. The material handling equipment included a modular wheel unit 5 shown in FIG. 1. The modular wheel unit 5 permitted a low profile and included means 7 to equalize the load between a plurality of individual wheel units located in any spacing pattern. The advantages of the transporter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,842 included the ability to offer similar capabilities to that of air bearings of self-loading and omni-directional movement without concern for floor surface textures, severe floor irregularities, or level conditions.
While the capabilities of the transporter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,842 have allowed highly efficient movement of heavy loads of virtually any size, the cost has prevented the technology to be accepted by industries in lower weight capacities, for example to transport loads in the 30 to 50 ton range, and the 10 to 30 ton range. Accordingly, there is a need to have a self-loading capability that can be adapted to lighter, though still unquestionably heavy load ranges that can be more cost acceptable to industry.